


The One Where Johnny Breaks Haechan's Heat

by Daddydomjbswhore



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Come Inflation, Exhibitionism, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Feminization, Multi, Nesting, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 20:55:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30061431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daddydomjbswhore/pseuds/Daddydomjbswhore
Summary: Johnny fucks Haechan, who is in heat, in front of the other members
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Kudos: 34





	The One Where Johnny Breaks Haechan's Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Taeil-omega  
> Johnny-alpha  
> Taeyong-omega  
> Yuta-alpha  
> Kun-alpha  
> Doyoung-beta  
> Ten-omega  
> Jaehyun-alpha  
> Sicheng-omega  
> Jungwoo-beta  
> Hendery-beta  
> Xiaojun-beta  
> Xuxi-alpha  
> Mark-alpha  
> Renjun-omega  
> Jeno-alpha  
> Haechan-omega  
> Jaemin-alpha  
> Yangyang-alpha  
> Shotaro-beta  
> Sungchan-alpha  
> Chenle-beta  
> Jisung-alpha
> 
> But open to discussion 💀 Xiaojun low-key omega vibes to me,,, anyone else?

It started a few days ago.  
Johnny sleeping on the couch had started a few days ago. And it sucked because they had just finished with promotions and felt like every inch of his body ached. However it was standard for when Haechan felt his heat coming on. Plus it was Haechan, the young omega got whatever he wanted regardless. So the couch it was, plus Johnny was quick to agree since it would only be a day before he got his bed back. Although that was still yet to happen three days later. Haechan didn't apologize, just insisted it would break soon. He never left the room unless for meals so when Johnny was watching TV, he was surprised to see Haechan exit a few hours after dinner.  
The omega was dressed in boxers, waistband loose and wore out with the fabric over his ass stretched tightly but the oversized shirt was more distracting. Moreover, Johnny's interest was spiked because of the smell of Sungchan clung onto the fabric. The alpha noted the grumpy face on the youngest, choosing to say nothing while he stood there.  
"I want the couch." His voice came out soft for how drained he looked.  
"Okay," Johnny picked up his blanket, and switched places with Haechan. At least tried to, before Haechan stopped him.  
"Don't go in there. I'm nesting," Haechan said, making himself comfortable before falling asleep.  
He let out a sigh, knocking on Taeyong's bedroom door, letting him know the situation before moving up to the 10th floor. Johnny took their couch even though the other members offered. Instead he asked if they could do him a favor the next morning. 

Haechan woke up nauseated on the living rooms couch. A bunch of different scents hit his nose annoying him. After releasing a few whines, he turning himself from he was curling his front into the couch to find all the members of 127.  
"Hey baby, how are you feeling?" Taeyong cooed, stroking his hair.  
Haechan made a sound of irritation, feeling his heat built in front of his group. 

"Hyungs, why are you here?" Their omega slurred.  
He let his eyes fall once again, trying to breath through his cramps. 

"We wanted to help you build a nest," Mark eagerly answered showing the sweatshirt he brought, Haechan squinting to glare at his enthusiasm.  
"We thought with all the schedule, you'd be really stressed in heat. And by giving you a item of clothing from each member to form your nest, maybe you'll be more comfortable. " Johnny explained. 

The omega must of looked angry as everyone began questioning if that was okay.  
"Yea thank you, just tired. Here," Haechan reassured, fixing himself to sit up right. Going to take the shirt Taeyong was offering like the other members were but halting his own movement with a whimper.  
"Alpha," He cried out. Haechan pulled his arm back, curling in on himself in pain. Mark and Johnny leaped to move towards him. They paused, Mark looking for guidance. Johnny motions that he had it under control, going to hold Haechan-pulling him into his lap. He reached to touch over his bottom, his boxers soaking rapidly.  
"Well, your heat broke." Johnny smiled sadly, Haechan hiding his face in his neck. The eldest alpha looked around the room to see the other's reaction. Even the betas and omegas looked turned on by Haechan's whines and scent filling the air as the omega started producing slick.  
"Haechanie, do you want my help to break your heat?"  
His omega was nodding into his neck but Johnny rubbed his inner thigh, asking for his consent in words.  
"Yes, Alpha, please."  
"You want us to leave?" Jaehyun questioned with an eyebrow raised.  
Johnny felt as his water spilled over his lap as Haechan shifted in discomfort. He tried not to laugh, nevertheless teased the omega in heat.  
"I don't think he does. Do you, baby?" He asked, untying the shirt he knotted into a crop top.  
"Please, " The boy in his lap begged.  
"Place your clothing around the couch and get comfortable I guess." Their head alpha instructed causing them to quickly try creating a makeshift nest. He shifted Haechan around a bit as he unclothed. Their members seated themselves around the low sofa, the alphas sitting on the floor with the lower rankings in their laps. Taeyong in Jaehyun's arms, Sicheng in Yuta's and Jungwoo in Mark's hold. Meanwhile Doyoung held Taeil, who was starting to become drowsy like the other lower rankings. To keep Haechan from becoming too fussy, Johnny went to remove his shirt only to have Haechan stop him. He twisted his body in Johnnys hold to look at the alpha.  
"Hm?" The alpha hummed.  
There was this smoke of pink breeze over his cheeks before he took off his own shirt. Suddenly Johnny realize why he kicked out Mark the other day. Their youngest alpha was pushed out the room, pride of being only one able to see pre-heat Haechan gone. When Johnny asked why he walked as if he had his tail between his legs, Mark just scratched his head awkwardly. He could only reply with "I don't know, I went to touch his stomach and he got upset.". Johnny just thought Mark had become overly touchy with the sensitive boy but no. Haechan's nipples were irritated and his chest was puffy. The omega pouted, his alpha going to hold his full tits.  
"Your chest hurting, Haechanie?" Taeil asked.  
Haechan made sad noises while nodding and Johnny could tell why, his chest heavy in his hands. They felt so weighted in his hands, Johnny somehow became even more apologetic towards the omega.  
"You're about to be 21 so your body is going to go under a second change." Taeyong informed.  
Some chat rose between them about they pains but Haechan was growing more impatient. Johnny could tell by the way he could longer quiet his whimpers to which he cooed at the omega.  
"We can discuss this later," Johnny interjected, slipping Haechan's boxers off. Slick spilled onto his lower half the moment the last article of clothing was removed. The alpha grabbed Haechan's thighs, sliding him down a bit in his hold and pulled his thighs far apart. His wet, slick drooling hole was faced to the members earning growls from Mark, Jaehyun and Yuta.  
'So pretty'  
'Perfect omega'  
'Such a pretty pussy'  
And other praises bounded settings the walls of the room. He squirmed in his hold, embarrassed yet heated with every compliment.  
"Alpha, please," The omega in heat begged repeatedly like a chant.  
"Just fuck him already." Sicheng pouted clearing feeling for the boy.  
"Wait," Johnny denied, unsure if he was comforting Sicheng or the other members.  
To speed up the process he reached to jerk Haechan's cock. Omegas had a tendency to have smaller genitals and were often their cocks treated more like clits. With that Johnny gave a few strokes before thumbing over his head.  
Haechan continued to mewl in his lap until the praise and touches became too much. His already drenched hole squirted slick, which just fell back onto his skin.  
"Good omega, you just want to be my good omega right?" Haechan agreed quickly, pushing his bottom back onto Johnny.  
"Shhh I got you, baby." He hushed Haechan's whines for his alpha.  
Johnny helped Haechan himself back up before shifting them so the omega was straddling the laying alpha. The alpha rested his head on the arm rest to keep his gaze on his omega. He let one of his legs drape over the couch while his other was kept bent and grounded on the cushion.  
Johnny made sure to hold onto Haechan's hips for support, lifting him off his lower stomach slightly. Removing one of his hands, Johnny grabbed the base of his cock, aligning with Haechan. The omega angled himself back onto his head, moaning as he took in inch by inch.  
"Should've stretched him beforehand. " Doyoung scolded.  
"He can take it." Johnny announced to his peers. "Good boy," He praised for encouragement causing Haechan to release a breathy groan of pleasure. It went unsaid their eldest alphas length was more than impressive but Haechan took it like a champ. Johnny let him bounce slightly on his cock until he was fully seated. From there he gave him a bit of time to get used to it before he took control and pounded into the omega. With everyone aware of his praise kink, the compliments never stopped. Some even slipped snarky comments by.  
'Look at Haechanie glow'  
'He loves alphas cock huh'  
'Better plump that flat stomach'  
That last registered hazy Alpha mind too. With Haechan working out lately, his stomach toned up with beautiful contour lines. He was always pretty but something about his new looks were worth drooling over. However in Johnnys mind, he wanted the omegas stomach to be swollen with pups. For the skin to uncomfortably stretch over his bloated tummy. As his thought progressed, so did his thrusts until Haechan was no longer able to even hold his weight. He sat dead weight on Johnnys cock, letting the alpha bounce him at an insane pace. Haechan was babbling words of enjoyment, still slightly showing displeasure over his face every few moments. Johnny got the message and cupped his chest once again, caressing the swollen skin gently. When Johnny started massaging his tits and circling his nipples, Haechan started voicing nothing but lust in his moans.  
"Ah alpha, please." He begged .  
Haechan arched his back, toes curling and was sputtering come all of their stomach.  
"Perfect baby, my omega, " Johnny cooed, hitting his prostate with every rut. When Haechan could no longer support himself, he rested on Johnny's chest. As Johnny got closer to his climax, Haechan's neck became more intriguing. He nosed at his scent gland decorated in moles until all he could think about was honey milk.  
"Don't bite him," Jaehyun, the second most dominate alpha, warned.  
Of course Johnny's wolf didn't like this and he released a growl but nonetheless didn't mark the boy. A few more pumps of his cock in Haechan and the base of his knot was swelling.  
"Mmh. Gonna bloat your tummy with my pups." Johnny whispered into Haechan's ear. His omega was moaning at the thought yet whimpering as the stimulation of Johnny's knot grew bigger.  
"'M sorry baby, " Johnny kissed his collarbone in apology.  
They came together as Haechan couldn't go without creaming himself again with the sensation of Johnny filling him with seamen.  
"Don't lock together," Taeyong said, coming to help them both up. Johnny settled Haechan, who had started crying at the lost of Johnny's knot, in Taeyong's arms. He founded his boxers and tucked himself away before letting Jaehyun take his place. Taeyong massaged Haechan's chest to delight the youngest however Jaehyun was lapping at his hole for a quick clean up. While Johnny was used to Haechan crying out with loud moans everytime he ate him out, instead he silently whined with trembling thighs holding him open for Jaehyun. Yuta and Sicheng had become more interested in themselves probably wait for the others to leave first. Doyoung and Taeil weren't too far from joining their plans. Johnny nodded at Mark towards his bedroom door.  
He patted Jungwoo to stop kissing up his neck, excusing himself in an apologetic tone.  
"Ah fuck." They both scoffed the moment they opened the door. The first scent to hit them was Jeno's, since he had taken lead as Dreams head alpha. Renjuns was second to be recognized being the only other omega and all of the others followed.  
When they moved a bit further into the room he saw him nest. Haechan nested between where Johnny's and his bed were set- made up of 00 lines boxers and hoodies.  
"Lets call in Jeno. After we get Haechanie to his nest." Johnny decided, walking out, leaving Mark to do as told.  
Jaehyun was steadily eating out Haechan, the omega nearly asleep in his hold. Everyone else gone other than the two on Haechan and Jungwoo whom was waiting for Mark.  
"Leave my omega alone," Johnny cooed at Haechan, Jaehyun pulling away with one kiss to his inner thigh.  
"You got? " He asked Johnny. He hummed in an assuring tone, picking up Haechan who clung onto him like a koala.  
"Let's get you into your nest. "He whispered to the now sleeping omega.  
Taeyong brought in the clothing they'd gathered earlier, settling them in reach on Haechan's bed for the omega to organize later.  
"Shit, his nest is strong." Their head omega cursed. Johnny chuckled, laying down the sleeping boy-covering him with a light weight blanket before exiting the nest.  
"Mark said Jeno should be here soon and that he'd head up with Jungwoo. "  
Johnny had been to caught on Haechan's sleeping beauty to realize he had gone too.  
"Okay, thank you. I'll let you know if I need anything but ima head for the showers right now. I'll probably room on the 10th floor once Jeno arrives."

"Hey," Jeno let himself in, Johnny just exiting the bathroom in sweats.  
"There he is, " Johnny hinted, drying his hair. Jeno took off his hoodie, sitting outside Haechan's nest, waiting to be invited in. The omega woke up as a result to his Alphas scent being in the air.  
"Hey bubby, " Jeno smiled at a pouty lip and puffy faced Haechanie. 

"I'll you guys to have fun. Good luck. Oh and watch out for his chest. " Johnny teased, grabbing a shirt before heading out leaving the two to do their thing for the next few days.

**Author's Note:**

> Glad I could do a one-shot I'd had been thinking about for about a year+  
> I'll updated The One Where Taeil's a Mafia Boss soon hopefully if you're a fan of that series  
> Soon I'll be a TxT one-shot 
> 
> Inspo-that ended up not even being alike to this fic:  
> Yeah, yeah, like it's yours by Lolistar92 here on AO3


End file.
